Untangling the Frozen Heart
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: Rapunzel can't wait to meet her cousins Elsa and Anna at the eldest's Coronation, and Eugene can't wait to explore the new land. However, when Elsa reveals a dangerous secret, Rapunzel can't just sit around and wait. So, with Eugene, an old friend and new ones, she sets out to bring her family back before the entire Kingdom freezes to death! Set during Frozen, SPOILERS! R
1. Docked at the Gates

"Wow!" Rapunzel jumped for joy at the sight of their destination. "There it is!" She brushed back her short brown hair from her eyes, and straightened out her light pink gown. "How do I look, Eugene? Am I too messy? Too formal? Not formal enough? I just don't want to embarrass our Kingdom!"

Eugene stood beside her, wearing his formal indigo shirt, dark grey pants and black boots, his brown hair neatly combed. "You look beautiful, Rapunzel. Everyone in the Kingdom will be watching your every step with envy."

"Oh, Eugene," Rapunzel blushed, "please, now you're the one embarrassing me!"

"Well, no matter," he smiled a toothy grin, "we're docking now."

"Finally!"

The large boat carrying them in docked safely and without so much as a wave. As the wooden ramp smacked down onto the dry land, a tall, slightly plump man with orange hair wearing formal servant clothing held hid gloved hand out of Rapunzel to take.

"Your Highness, I am honoured to be in your presence. On behalf of the soon to be Queen, I welcome you to the Kingdom of Arendelle!"

Rapunzel accepted the man's hand, and let him guide her onto the stony path that led to the courtyard outside of the castle, where a small market was taking place and decorations were being put up. "The gates to the castle will open up soon, so in the meantime, please enjoy the company of our other guests as well as the scenery of our vast fiord."

Eugene walked over and breathed in the fresh air. "Wonderful! I think I'm going to like it here." He pat the servant on the back. "Thank you, good sir!"

The servant bowed and paced away to help the rest of the guests out of the boats. Rapunzel took everything in. "...This is amazing. I've never been outside of our Kingdom before, even while in the tower." She looked up to see flags everywhere, each with the outline of the royal sister's heads. "Mother told me about my cousins. From what I've heard, Anna sounds like a lot of fun!"

"What about Elsa? Have you heard anything about her?"

Rapunzel thought back to her mother's conversations. "She never said much about Elsa, the older sister. She seemed to be a quiet, polite girl who spent a lot of time alone. Other than that, I know nothing."

Eugene also remembered the conversations he and Rapunzel's mother had."To think – three years ago today, the King and Queen passed away, their boat capsizing during a freak storm out at sea."

"My mother's brother..."

Eugene gripped Rapunzel's shoulders. "You mother wouldn't want us sulking about during your cousins' Coronation, Rapunzel. Let's honour their memory by honouring their eldest during the biggest time of her life."

Rapunzel nodded. "You're right. Come on, let' s head head out to the castle – the gates will be opening soon!" Grabbing Eugene's hand she dragged him past a blonde man feeding his reindeer, and a strange old man talking aloud to himself.

They came to the long, beige brick bridge that led to the gates of the castle. "The water," Rapunzel pointed out to the fiord, "it's so crystal clear!" She watched as tiny fish swam by, their scales shimmering in the sunlight. "I love summer."

For the next few minutes, Eugene watched as Rapunzel picked out her favourite fish, naming some of them and wondering where they came from. _She's so beautiful when she's just...thinking...and breathing...and thinking...did I just repeat myself?_

"Attention, everyone!"

From in front of the gates, the servant from before called out. "I'm pleased to announce that the gates will now be opening! Please enter and seat yourselves in the Cathedral inside while the Princess prepares herself for the crowning!"

Cheers rang up. "This is so exciting!" Rapunzel giggled. "I can't wait to finally see my cousins in real life! After twenty-one years, I'm going to at last talk to family outside of the Kingdom!"

Together they walked up the bridge as the gates opened up.

"Say, Eugene asked, "could that be one of your cousins now?"

From between the still opening gates, a young girl in a black bodice and green skirt ran out. She appeared to be happily singing away. _So she really IS related to Rapunzel._

The young girl popped up in front of them. "He there! I'm Anna, well, Princess Anna, but Anna will do just fine! Glad to meet you!" With that she twirled off, continuing to sing her heart out.

"...Yup," Eugene answered his own question, "she's your cousin, alright."

Rapunzel grinned. "She was my cousin! I got to talk to my real life cousin! Oh, how I wish Pascal was here!"

"Well, I wouldn't say you two talked. More like she sang about finding love and you managed to get a good look at her...kind of."

"Let's leave her be," Rapunzel gestured to the castle, ignoring Eugene's comment,"she's busy right now. I'll talk to her more later. Right now we have to find out seats in the Cathedral – my cousin is being crowned, and we're going to support her the whole way!"

As Rapunzel skipped into the inner courtyard, Eugene let himself think back to the day they headed off from the Kingdom.

"_We have to care for the Kingdom here," the Queen told him as Rapunzel was saying goodbye to her father, "and since my brother and sister-in-law gave their lives trying to come to Rapunzel's wedding, we have to support their daughter in any way we can."_

"_We'll do the very best we can to show our support, you Highness."_

"_Thank you, Eugene, and...please be careful."_

"_We will, don't you worry."_

"_No, I mean...I never told Rapunzel this, but..." the Queen sighed, "my brother told me once that he had a reason for keeping his daughters locked away in the castle. Something about Elsa being..gifted. I don't want you to fear her or think badly of her, but...do take care. I could never learn what "gift" he was talking about."_

"A "gift", huh?" Eugene smirked. "The poor Queen, worrying so much about her family. I understand her concern, but...how bad can one "gifted" daughter be? Nothing can go wrong!"


	2. Throw a little Smile their way

_Ring, ring, ring! _

The bell tolled over the Kingdom – the Coronation was beginning!

The Cathedral was magnificent. People crowded in as Eugene admired the tapestries near the doors, the finely carved pews and the singers who stood above the front of the room, where the Bishop awaited the arrival of Princess Elsa.

"This is so overwhelming," Rapunzel spoke up beside him, "I can't begin to imagine how Elsa feels. Being crowned as the new Queen of Arendelle...it's perfect."

Eugene took her hand in his own. He didn't want to lose her among the people. "With you by her side, as well as her younger sister...and, you know, all of these Kingdoms – she'll do just fine."

One by one the guests sat down in their pews, awaiting the coming Coronation to begin. "We should sit down soon," Eugene reminded Rapunzel, "or we'll have to wait outside."

"You're right!" Rapunzel smacked her head. "I almost forgot amongst the excitement."

"I'm starting to think you're more excited than Elsa."

"Oh, that's not possible."

Rapunzel felt a sudden bump at her side. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she turned to face whoever she had hit, "I wasn't looking where I was standing."

"Oh, no, it's my fault!"

Beside her stood a young man with neatly kept hair, a handsome face and a formal white outfit – all of which were dripping wet. "Oh, my," Rapunzel said, "are you okay, sir? You're soaking wet...oh!" She almost forgot...again. "I'm Princess Rapunzel, of Corona, and this is my husband, Prince Eugene of Corona." She politely curtsied.

The man bowed deeply before them. "An honour to meet you, your Highness. I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I'm so sorry for bothering you." He rose and blushed. "Ah, yes, I suppose I am a bit damp. I had a little...accident and tumbled into the water. However, I couldn't miss the Coronation of Princess Anna's elder sister, so I came anyways."

"The Southern Isles?" Eugene had heard of the Kingdom before. "You must be one of the thirteen royal brothers, then!"

"Yes, I'm the youngest."

"Ouch. Tough luck."

Hans gave a small chuckle. "No, it's perfectly fine. I can only wish the best for my oldest brother. I've come for the family to give our support in the Coronation of the next Queen of Arendelle."

"How kind of you," Rapunzel replied, "I'm sure you would make a fine King if given the chance."

"Yes, well, I will continue to train under my brothers – you never know." He bowed gain. "Now, if you would excuse me, I'm off to find my seat." Walking away, Hans sat himself down in the front pew, in the middle of two other Dukes, one of which dropped to sleep on his shoulder.

"You know," Eugene said as he and Rapunzel sat down in the back pew, "he looks familiar. Has he ever been to Corona before?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment. "...No, I don't believe so. At least, mother never mentioned anyone named "Prince Hans" before."

"Then where have I seen that face before?"

Footsteps echoed through the Cathedral. Princess Anna ran up to the front of the room, and bowed to the people. "Sorry, sorry I was almost late, I, uh..well...welcome!" She giggled sheepishly before composing herself and standing off to the side while the Bishop wiped down the sceptre and globus cruciger.

"Something must have happened outside after her singing," Eugene whispered to Rapunzel, "look at how happy she is. It's almost like she's the one being crowned Queen!"

"She's obviously proud of her sister, and with good reason," Rapunzel whispered back, "they must have worked so hard together of this moment."

Peeking between the people in front of her, Rapunzel waved her hand high above her head. Anna glanced around before spotting Rapunzel and waving back.

"Did you see that," she put her hand back down, "she waved to me!"

"Yes she did," Eugene smiled, "no one can ignore you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was complimenting you!"

"And now," the Bishop spoke up in a deep voice, "announcing the arrival of Princess Elsa! Please rise as our future Queen enters."

Everyone stood up in their pews as the doors opened once again. Elegantly striding in, Elsa walked through the pews towards the front. As she passed by Rapunzel, she glanced their way, and Rapunzel smiled at her. _She's absolutely gorgeous!_

Once at the front, Elsa poised her hands in front of her. The Bishop picked up the small crown behind him, and stood directly in front of her as the people sat back down. Bowing, Elsa placed her head in reach of the Bishop, who crowned her.

Eugene caught sight of Princess Anna waving in Hans direction. _Ooh, so that's the reason she's so happy. Any Princess would be thrilled to meet the thirteenth in line._

As the Bishop took Elsa's gloves and gave her the sceptre and globus cruciger, the people stood once again. Rapunzel looked through the people to catch a glimpse of Elsa's face. "...Hm?"

Instead of the smile she had imagined, Elsa's face showed sadness, and fear. _The poor thing! She must be terrified out of her wits! This is a lot of responsibility to take, I suppose, but...shouldn't she be at least a bit happy?_

As if on cue, Elsa gave back the two royal objects and quickly pulled her gloves back over her pale hands while giving the tiniest smile. _Did her hands just...sparkle?...No, I'm seeing things._

Eugene nudged Rapunzel. "You've got a strong cousin there." _I swore I could see something on the sceptre...almost as if it were...nah, I must be seeing things._

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the Bishop concluded. The Cathedral erupted in clapping, including their own. Eugene smiled. "She's very brave to take such a position at her age."

"...Eugene?"

He looked down into Rapunzel's eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you...do you think I'll ever be ready to take the throne?"

He gave her his most reassuring smile. "You're the fairest, smartest, wisest, greatest princess in the world. When the time comes, you'll be prepared, I know it. Besides, you'll have Pascal, and Maximus, and the Kingdom, and-"

"And you. I'll have you."

"Yes, you will – now, let's get ready to dance the night away!"


	3. Let the Party Begin!

The party started with a flavourful bang.

The ballroom was glowing with life, people dancing as music blared throughout the air. Dukes and royals spoke to one another of the Coronation, trading and various other businesses. Eugene, on the other hand, wasn't about to let Rapunzel be scooped away by "work" and "business".

"Perhaps I should talk to a few of Corona's trade partners," Rapunzel thought aloud.

"Never mind them," Eugene answered over the other voices, "just enjoy your time here!"

Eugene spun her around him as they entered the main dancers in the centre of the room. As others cheered them on they danced amongst the cheerful faces.

"This reminds me of the day we first entered Corona together," Rapunzel said, "the day the lanterns were lit on my eighteenth birthday."

"You're still as fair as ever," Eugene replied.

"And now I don't have to worry about tripping over my braided hair!"

They laughed and spun around again and again. After a few more minutes of dancing, they walked out of the circle and away to the side. "I feel like I've been dancing for hours," Rapunzel joked as she rubbed her feet.

Eugene held her steady. "Then let's take a small break before we start again."

The music suddenly stopped. The servant from the docks stepped out in front of the throne to the side and began speaking. As he spoke, the guests crouched down and bowed towards the throne. "Here we go," Rapunzel bowed, followed by Eugene.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa walked out and faced the people, her cape hugging her side and flowing past her feet. _I know I've already said this, _thought Rapunzel, _but she's gorgeous!_

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Stumbling out from the other side of the ballroom, Anna skid into place and waved to the guests before being plopped down beside her sister. Eugene snickered. _The more I see her, the more I can see Rapunzel in her._ _And they're only cousins!_

After clapping and welcoming the Queen and Princess, the party was underway once again, and the silent room filled with the sounds of music and gleeful banter. Rapunzel sighed dreamily. "It's like a dream come true."

"Shall we go speak to them?"

"Let's let other talk to them first," Rapunzel answered, "I have lots to talk about with them, and don't want to hold anybody up. The castle is only open for the day."

"I wonder why." Eugene glanced at Elsa, who was speaking with her sister as the older man who was talking to himself before the Coronation was introduced. _Could it have anything to do with her..."gift"?...Nah, she's probably just really, really...really, really shy!_

Soon after, Princess Anna was dragged off, no doubt to dance with the Duke, and Elsa stood by watching, never taking her eyes off her sister. _She's watching her sister with such loving devotion, _Eugene realized, _I'm beginning to wonder about how close they really could be. Sure, they're sisters, and sisters love each other, but it's almost as if...she's seeing her for the first time._

"Oh, Eugene," Rapunzel sniggered, "you've got to watch Anna dance with that old man! He's...hilarious!"

Stepping through the crowds, they watched with great fascination as the Duke pranced around Anna in the strangest fashion, occasionally clucking. "So, I'm not up on my foreign dancing," Eugene asked, "but is he supposed to look like a rooster?"

"I thought he looked more like an ape!"

Not much longer after their awkward dance, Anna escaped the clutches of the Duke and retreated back to the side of her sister, the old man calling to her to have no fear in asking for a second round. "I'm all for dancing," Rapunzel admitted, "but a man with high heels?"

"He's special I'm sure," Eugene added, "say, how about we do a little exploring? I'd love to see what's inside the castle."

"You go on ahead. I'm going to finally talk to my cousins."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

"You'll find me at the food bar," Eugene gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out and exiting the ballroom. Rapunzel rubbed her hand against the cheek he had kissed. _I must be the luckiest girl in the world. Eugene's the perfect...well, almost perfect man, and I'm going to meet Anna and Elsa. Nothing can ruin this day! _

She turned and walked through the crowds, but stopped to notice Anna passing through the people, a hurt expression on her face. _Anna? What happened? She looks like she's going to cry. Maybe I should talk to her?_

Suddenly, Rapunzel saw Anna hit from the side and trip over her dress. _Oh, no! I have to-_

"Glad I caught you."

She stopped herself. Prince Hans had just managed to grab Anna's hand and help her up, and she could see the sudden brightness in Anna's eyes. _She's going to be fine...but what could have happened to make her so sad?_

She backed away into the crowds of people as Anna danced away with Hans. Her gaze then turned to see Elsa, staring longingly at Anna as she chatted and partied. _I should...I'll give her a moment. I don't know what they were talking about, but...oh, poor Elsa. She looks so lonely all of a sudden._

* * *

Eugene tiptoed through the halls of the castle, taking in the art on the walls. "This place is amazing! I've never seen so many photos in one place!"

He came upon two large doors, and opening them, found a room filled with paintings. "Oh my. Someone's a fan of collecting art."

_I remember when I was younger, and was so lonely in the orphanage that I used to talk to paintings on walls. I suppose you'd have to be pretty isolated to have to resort to conversing with people who aren't even real...I was so weird as a kid. Who else in their right mind talks to pictures on walls?_


	4. A touch of the giddy and Italy

"Okay," Rapunzel readied herself, "here I go. It'll be fine, it'll be...totally, completely fine. There's nothing to worry about, we'll get along great. I just have to talk casually to her, and we'll do splendid...as soon as I can stop my knees from shaking and my hairs from standing on end."

She took deep breaths and calmed her heartbeat. "Here I go...now...now...oh, why is this is nerve-wracking?!" She hit herself on the head. "Stop worrying so much! She's family, after all. Okay! This is for real...here goes nothing."

Slowly she crept up behind the people, until she was near Elsa, who was talking to a Duke from all the way across the world. He bowed his head in respect and walked off, leaving Elsa free for the time being. "Here I go..."

Elsa turned to walk away.

"Queen Elsa?"

"Hm?" She turned back to face Rapunzel, who was hiding her sweaty hands behind her back. "Um, I...I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and...oh!" She quickly bowed. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to bow! I'm just so nervous, and, well, you're the Queen now and all, and you're so beautiful it's crazy – not that you're crazy! I'm the crazy one, but not the bad crazy! What I mean is-"

"It's okay." Elsa held her hands out to quiet Rapunzel, and smiled. "You have nothing to be nervous about. And thank you for the compliment."

_She's so nice! I can't believe this is finally happening! _

"Thank you." She bowed again. "I guess I should start over. I'm Princess Rapunzel of the Kingdom of Corona - oh, but I didn't bring my crown because, well, I just didn't really think of it until we were on the boat coming here -...and on behalf of my parents and my people, we congratulate you on becoming the next Queen of Arendelle!"

"I appreciate your kindness," Elsa replied, "and I'm so glad to have you here...you know, I've heard of Corona before...now where was it...?"

"Probably from your father. You see," Rapunzel giggled, "we're cousins! Your father was my sister's brother!"

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! I-I never knew. He never told me that."

"He no doubt wanted to save the surprise until now!" She gave Elsa a warm smile. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I know it's been three years now, but...it must be so hard."

"...Yes," Elsa's smile faded for an instance, "both him and mother washed away. To think that their travels would...sometimes I wish I knew where they were going, but they never did tell me. They had told me it was a surprise...in a way, I suppose it was."

"They didn't tell you?" _That's strange. Doesn't she know? _"They were going to-"

"Your Highness!"

The humble servant stepped out behind them, followed by a young man wearing a handsome Prussian blue tunic and black pants, with dark grey boots, a long emerald cape and a golden crown that hugged his head of short, raven hair over his startling green eyes and tanned skin.

"If I may," the servant gestured to the man, "Queen Else of Arendelle, may I introduce – Prince Marco of Sicilia."

"Your highness," Prince Marco bowed as Rapunzel recognized the Italian accent in his voice, "it's an honour to call you Queen."

Elsa bowed back. "Thank you, Prince Marco. I...I don't believe our Kingdoms have recently interacted in any way?"

Prince Marco sighed. "Yes. This is the first time I've come to discuss business with another Kingdom...," he glanced at Rapunzel, "oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation! Please excuse my disgraceful behaviour."

Rapunzel shook her head. "Oh, no, it's quite alright. I'm sure whatever you have to say will be much more important than me."

"No," Elsa chimed in, "you're my family, and if the Prince would be kind enough to wait,"

"But of course, your highness."

"thank you – then we may talk further-"

"Your majesty!"

All three of them looked over, and Rapunzel moaned under her breath. _That servant sure is fast to find new guests for Elsa to talk to! There's another two Dukes!_

Elsa gave Rapunzel a very, very light touch on the shoulder. "We will talk later, I promise." She then strode off to meet with the other Dukes, leaving Rapunzel alone with the Prince. She straightened out her dress and smiled. "So...nice weather, am I right?"

"It is," Marco answered, "in my Kingdom it's usually very humid, so this is a nice change. The sea brings in cool breezes."

"What's your Kingdom like?"

"Um," he stopped to think of how to answer, "...it's a "magical" place, let me tell you."

"That sounds so nice. My Kingdom is quite magical, too."

* * *

"So this must be the King and Queen," Eugene stared at the covered painting of a young couple in the opening hallway of the castle, "he looks a lot like Rapunzel's mother."

The halls were dimly lit, the party happening in the main ballroom, so it was quiet, serene. Eugene took the time to scope out the palace. "I've gotta admit, I'm starting to like this place."

A creaking sound behind him alerted Eugene that someone was opening the front doors. He turned to find princess Anna and Prince Hans, giggling like a couple of hyper children and holding each others arms. "Well, looks like somebody's been busy."

Anna caught Eugene in her sight. "Oh, it's you! The man from the bridge!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him along. "He can hear it, too, along with the other guests, right, Hans?"

"Of course," Hans replied cheerfully, "everyone should know!"

_Geez his face is haunting me. Who is this guy and where have I seen him? _"Is something going on? Something big?"

Anna squealed into his ear. "It's the most amazing thing ever!" They ran up the stairs, Eugene stumbling along to keep up as Anna held her grip.

"Uh...what's the most amazing thing ever?"

Anna grinned at him. "I'm going to be the happiest girl in the world – Hans and I have decided to get married!"

"Oh, is that all...wait, what?! A Coronation AND a marriage?!...I didn't pack my good suit!"


	5. A secret, so cold!

"Maybe I should go out and meet up with Eugene." Rapunzel stood near the ballroom doors, deciding whether or not to leave. She wanted to find him, but she also wanted to talk to Elsa more. "I don't know if he's lonely or not...what should I do?"

"You make it sound as if it's a life or death situation," Prince Marco replied, "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to wait for you for a few more minutes. Besides, from what you've told me, he's the exploring type."

"I suppose you're right." She glanced out around at the party. "And this room is so intoxicating...mmm, I can smell the chocolate wherever I go."

Suddenly, the ballroom doors swung open, and Anna dragged Hans in, followed by Eugene. The hyper Princess took a look at Rapunzel. "Oh, hello again. Sorry we can't chat," she walked past, "I've got some very, very exciting news for the Queen!"

Hans quickly waved at her before they disappeared amongst the people. Eugene smiled and walked over beside Rapunzel. "Seems like a certain pair can't wait to tell Queen Elsa that her Coronation won't be the only big event in this Kingdom."

Prince Marco cocked an eyebrow. "I only heard of the Coronation. Has something else come up?"

"I'll say," Eugene leaned in towards them, "Princess Anna and Prince Hans are...wait a minute, who are you, anyway?"

"Prince Marco, sir."

"Oh...well, anyway, Princess Anna and Prince Hans are getting married! They told me themselves!...Well, her highness squealed to me."

"A wedding?!" Rapunzel gasped. "Oh, this is perfect!"

"Aren't you giddy for the girl already married." Eugene chuckled. "Let me guess, you're going to be one of the bridesmaids."

"No – well, maybe," Rapunzel stammered, "but this is my chance to make up for when their parents passed away trying to make it to our wedding! The King and Queen did all they could to come to us, and I'm going to make sure we make Princess Anna's wedding the very best!"

"-No one is getting married."

"Huh?" Rapunzel overheard Elsa's voice through the people, and she turned to peek and find Elsa speaking to Anna and Hans. "What's going on over there?"

She watched as Elsa and Anna argued, followed by Elsa walking away deeply saddened, keeping Hans from continuing the conversation.

"The party is over – close the gates."

_No! We've barely been able to talk yet! We can't leave, not now!_

As Rapunzel and the others backed up into the crowds, Anna rushed out and took Elsa's glove. Elsa turned in fear.

"Give me back my glove!"

"Please, please," Anna pleaded, "I can't live like this any more!"

Rapunzel could see the pain on Elsa's face as both sisters held back tears. "...Then leave."

_W...what?_

She watched in horror as Elsa began to walk away. "...This isn't right." She glanced up at Eugene. "What happened between those two?"

He didn't know how to answer. _This wouldn't have anything to do with the "gift" the Queen told me about, could it?_

"Why, why do you shut me out," Anna's voice grew louder, filled with desperation, "why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said," Elsa spun around, "ENOUGH!"

In a flash, a crescent of spiked ice shot out.

Anna backed away along with the Duke and his men, and Eugene pulled Rapunzel and Prince Marco behind him. Elsa backed against the doors, her bare hand clenched on her chest.

The room went silent. Anna looked into her sister's eyes.

"Sorcery," the Duke hissed.

Eugene couldn't' believe his eyes. _The gift...cryokinesis is her gift?!_

Prince Marco was in awe. "What strange magic is this?"

Rapunzel was in just as much shock. _Elsa?_

"Elsa," she could hear Anna whisper.

The secret was out.

The Queen fumbled with the doorknob, and ran out of the room, everyone a gasp. After a few seconds of disbelief, the Duke raced around the ice along with his men. "After her, after the Queen!" They bolted through the doors, and Anna pursued, followed by Hans. "Wait! Elsa! Elsa!"

"Anna, be careful!"

"Come on," Rapunzel ran after them, dodging the ice, "we have to stop her from running away! She could get hurt!"

_Or hurt others by accident, _Eugene thought as he and Prince Marco ran on either side of her, leaving the rest of the guests to murmur amongst themselves.

They ran through the halls for moments that felt like forever, until they turned a corner and were nearing the doors back out into the inner courtyard. "We're almost there!"

Anna and Hans were already outside, and Rapunzel could hear them give chase. "Elsa, wait! Stop!" Anna's voice echoed through the doors.

_Elsa, please don't go!_

"Hurry up, guys!" Rapunzel ran out the door – and slipped onto her back. Ice covered the stairs leading down. "Ow!"

"Rapunzel!" Eugene helped her up carefully. "Are you hurt?!"

"No, no, I'm fine," Rapunzel caught sight of Anna and Hans race off towards the Fiord.

"...Elsa..."

They made their way onto the courtyard, where Eugene noticed that one of the fountains was frozen in ice. _This is the power of her gift. No wonder she hid herself away from the world. _"Rapunzel, there's something I have to tell you."

"No way."

Both turned to Prince Marco, who was looking up into the sky. "What is it, your highness?"

"The sky – it's so dreary and grey, and..." He held his hand out, and Eugene spotted a small snowflake melt in it.

"...It's snowing. In summer."

Rapunzel shook her head. _This can't be happening...this can't be happening...this CAN'T be happening...what's going on?!_

"The Queen is a menace!" The Duke stood and angrily shook his fist.

"Queen Elsa has cursed us all!"

_No, no! I won't believe it! _Rapunzel pushed past him and ran towards the stairs that Anna and Hans had run down.

"Rapunzel, wait!" She ignored Eugene's calls.

_Elsa would never do this...she wouldn't..._

Just then she spotted Anna and Hans walking back up the stairs, but her heart sank as they stepped into the light, the snow descending.

They were alone.

Anna looked up at Rapunzel, hugging her pale arms.

"...Elsa's gone."


	6. The cursed Gift

"Are you alright?"

"No!"

"...Did you know?"

"...No."

Rapunzel watched in defeat as Anna and Hans walked away towards the castle, the people all exclaiming how strange and terrifying the sudden snow was. Children were crying and the villagers were mumbling to one another about the unnatural weather patterns.

"...Elsa..."

"Rapunzel," Eugene and Marco ran up beside her, "are you alright? What did Anna say? Did they see Elsa?"

"I-I don't know," she replied truthfully, "but I do know that she's...gone."

Prince Marco shivered. "So this is the secret that has kept the Arendelle Kingdom's gates closed all this time. Poor Queen Elsa, this must have been so hard on her. Imagine it, this entire time, her whole life, hidden from people to keep them safe."

"Bring me my horse, please."

They looked up to see Anna saddle up onto a palace horse, Hans trying to persuade her to let him come along.

"They're going to go after her," Marco noted.

"No," Eugene said, "Anna's going to go after her. All by herself."

"What?" As Eugene dragged her to one side of the doors out into the mountains, Anna rode through the crowds.

"Anna!" Rapunzel called out to her, but the Princess didn't stop to talk, riding past them and out towards the open lands. Rapunzel stood in the middle of the gates, watching her cousins' horse ride off through the snow.

"Don't go alone," she whispered, "it's too dangerous." She stepped back and Eugene hugged her shoulders. "She'll be fine, Rapunzel, I just know it."

"I hope you're right."

"The land has been cursed!"

All three heard the Duke's calling and jeering. "Queen Elsa has begun her dominion over this land, and she'll stop at nothing to freeze us all!"

"No!" Rapunzel spun around and ran to face the crowds, who turned to her from her sudden outburst. "You're wrong, Queen Elsa would never do such a thing! She would never hurt any of us!"

"Oh, really?" The Duke squinted at her. "How would you know? Have you ever met her before?"

"...Well, no," she admitted, "but I just know it! She's my cousin, and I know that she has only good in her heart! She was just afraid!"

"Wait," the Duke snapped, "you're their COUSIN?!" He pulled his two guards in front of him. "Do you exhibit magic? Has the whole lot of your family been cursed? Are you here to terrorize the people, as well?!"

"No, no, wait," Rapunzel held her hands out, "look, I did have magic, but I don't anymore!...I think. Well, maybe just a bit, but only when I cry!...If it still works."

The people gasped and backed away from her. _They're all terrified because of what the Duke has said about Elsa! _"Please, I won't hurt you, that's not what my power's for! Elsa won't hurt us, either, she's just as scared as we are!"

"Rapunzel," Prince Marco stood beside her, "you have magic, too?"

"Sort of," she replied," it was a gift from a drop of sun that grew into a plant that my mother drank because she was sick and it healed her while also giving me magic powers of healing that I used until my hair was cut because my hair held all of the magic and when Eugene cut it to save my life it went brown but then I was crying and he was glowing and I saved him from death and...," she took a big breath, "so, maybe I do still have powers. Maybe not."

He blinked a few times. "...Um...oookayyy?"

"You see?!" The Duke cried out. "She is cursed, just like the Queen!"

The people began murmuring amongst themselves, but Rapunzel could still make it out clearly.

"Are they going to hurt us, mommy?"

"Why is this happening?"

"Can we trust them?"

"Should we even try to find the Queen?"

"Alright!" Prince Hans declared in a booming but genuine voice. "Enough of this. Let's all go back to our homes and find warm clothing. Spare any extras for those who aren't of Arendelle."

The people split to their houses, and Hans gave Eugene one last sympathetic look. "we will fix this, I promise. For now, let's find some warm attire." He walked off to the castle.

"...It's just like the Queen said," he spoke aloud.

Rapunzel stared into his eyes. "What did the Queen say?...Wait, do you mean my mother?"

He stroked her cheek. "Your mother told me that Elsa had a special "gift", but she didn't know what it was. All she knew was that Elsa was quiet and lonely. Now we know why. Her ice powers kept her from making contact with anyone. I don't even know if she talked to her family often."

Prince Marco gasped. "She was alone all this time, without contact with her family? And I thought her being alone in a castle with them would be bad enough."

"Eugene," Rapunzel asked, "why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because," Eugene tried to think of how to explain it to her without hurting her feelings, "...because I didn't want you to constantly worry about her, or Anna. I wanted you three to have a wonderful, happy time together without feeling awkward."

She smiled. "You're so silly, Eugene. I'll always worry for everyone I care about, but it won't stop me." She let her smile fade. "Now I have much more to worry about when it comes to family matters."

Prince Marco nodded. "We should listen to Prince Hans and collect some clothing before we...say," he pointed to the castle doors, "what on earth is he doing in the castle? And why's he staring at you two?"

"Hm?" Eugene and Rapunzel turned to the castle doors, and gawked. "No way!"

A triumphant neighing came from the valiant whit horse that trotted down the slippery steps with grace.

"Maximus," Rapunzel grinned, "it's you!"

"Oh boy," Eugene moaned, "it's you."


	7. Preparing for the freeze

"Maximus!"

Rapunzel ran over and hugged the great white mare around his broad neck. "I'm so glad to see you, Maximus! Oh, you're such a good guard horse!" She brushed back his braided mane. "To think you followed us all this way."

Eugene groaned. "Why did you follow us here? And how did you follow us?"

Maximus glared at the man, but neighed a few times in reply.

"Well now that that's cleared up...do you think I speak horse?!"

"He was just worried about us," Rapunzel cooed, "weren't you, boy?"

Maximus snuggled his nose into Rapunzel's neck, causing her to giggle. "Oh, Maximus," she guided him over to Prince Marco, "may I introduce you to Prince Marco of Sicilia. He's another guest of the Coronation...," she looked away, "which has been slightly delayed."

"We've already met, actually," Marco admitted, "you see, while my ship was heading out this way, we passed by the ocean beyond Corona, and to our surprise found a magnificent horse riding a small raft in the direction of Arendelle! Not wanting to leave him we picked him up and brought him here. I left him at the stables to eat up and rest after his long journey. I never realized he was such an important figure from your Kingdom."

"Hah," Eugene snorted, "he wishes. He's just head of the guards...which reminds me. Who's in charge while you're away?"

* * *

"Your excellence," the royal guard enquired, "there's panic in the streets! We're under attack from a group of rag-tag bandits, and we're short staffed! What do we do?"

Pascal made a small 'eep' sound and ducked under the papers at the main desk in the castle office, going a bright red.

"Um...your excellence?"

* * *

Maximus shrugged.

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Never mind that right now," Rapunzel rubbed the horse's back, "we have bigger things to worry about. Eugene, you go speak to Hans about the situation. Prince Marco, if you would be so kind I'd like you to check out the fiords if you could. Maximus and I will find us some clothing to wear for the cold weather ahead."

Eugene smiled. _And she was worried she wouldn't make a good Queen someday. _"Don't worry, I'm on it. Prince Hans couldn't have gotten too far." He raced off into the castle.

Prince Marco bowed to Rapunzel. "I'll go see if there's anything amiss at the fiords." He paced away, leaving Rapunzel and Maximus alone. The rest of the villagers were already home, preparing for the winter temperatures.

Rapunzel pet Maximus on the head. "...Oh, Maximus, what do I do? Queen Elsa has run off, and now it's snowing. I know she didn't mean it, but...what if she doesn't want to come back? What if she's too scared to unfreeze everything?"

Maximus sensed the great worry Rapunzel bore, and nudged her with his wet nose to comfort her. She smiled and hugged him again. "You want to tell me that I'm not alone, don't you?" After a moment of standing together, she nodded.

"You're right. Now, let's go and find us some better clothing before we freeze to death!"

* * *

"How far could he have gotten?" Eugene looked around every corner of the castle, but Hans was nowhere to be seen. "Prince Hans? Hello?"

"Yes?"

He turned to see the young Prince rushing up to him. "Has something happened?"

He shook his head. "No, there's no need to worry. I was just wondering...you know, what's next. We have quite the situation on our hands."

"You mean I have quite the situation on my hands."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Just you...?"

Prince Hans sighed. "I mean that I don't want you or any of the guests to worry yourselves. I'll take care of everything, okay? I just...I just want you all to stay together and be safe and secure. I can handle it, honest – I will fix this."

_Strange...he almost sounded...possessive?...Geez, Eugene, way to jump to conclusions! The poor guy has a lot on his plate right now, that's all...still... _"You know, you don't have to do it alone. What with all of the Dukes here-"

"I could never ask them to help care for an entire Kingdom," Hans cut him off, "it'd be too stressful...I mean, yes, they already help run their own Kingdoms, but..."

"We can help," Eugene assured him, "Princess Anna didn't mean for you to do everything alone, did she?"

Prince Hans smiled at him. "...You're right. Perhaps asking for some help would be most beneficial...for the Kingdom's safety."

* * *

"Oh no."

Prince Marco gawked at the sight. Boats, rafts, docks – everything was frozen in ice. Not a single trace of the fiord was left untouched by Queen Elsa's power. The winds blew hard and sent chills through him, and he shivered. "Brr! This is b-bad – t-the f-fiord is completely f-frozen over!"

Another thought suddenly raced through his mind - one that only worsened the situation.

"...N-no one c-can leave! W-we're t-trapped here!"

* * *

"These should do," Rapunzel commented as she picked out the clothes for her, Eugene and Marco. They had stopped at a small store and managed to pick out some cheap articles before they were sold out. Maximus even found a new set of reigns, saddle and dark velvet blanket to put under.

"Well," Rapunzel asked as she walked out of the changing room in front of the horse, "what do you think?"

Her winter outfit consisted of a dark indigo button-up jacket and matching dress underneath, with some black winter boots, mittens and a bright white snow cap that was snug over her ears. She twirled around. "It's so comfy!"

Maximus neighed in agreement. She looked beautiful!

"Thank you, Maximus." She strode over, but was distracted by a glance outside the window. It looked far off into the mountains, shrouded in snow. She placed her hand up against the brisk glass. "...Oh, Elsa..."

Clenching her fist, she bit her lip. _There has to be a way..._

"...Maximus, let's find Eugene," she turned back to him,

"I know what we have to do."


End file.
